Complicated
by CEBEVIKA
Summary: Apakah ada yang paling rumit selain cinta dan kehidupan? taekook


Udara malam di ibukota benar-benar terasa menusuk tulang. Banyak yang memilih untuk diam dan duduk manis di bawah meja penghangat dan menghangatkan diri dengan semangkuk ramen panas, tapi tidak sedikit yang memilih berjalan-jalan di malam hari di sebuah gedung swalayan atau duduk santai di kafetaria.

Seperti seorang wanita yang sedang duduk tenang di salah satu kursi panjang sambil di temani dengan sebuah buku panduan dan segelas kopi panas. Ia tidak sendiri, karena dia juga bersama calon buah hatinya.

Sesekali ia mengedarkan pandangan ke sudut jalan melihat orang-orang berjalan lalu lalang. Kemudian kembali menyeruput kopi panas dan mengeluarkan uap dari mulutnya. Lalu ia melirik jam di tangannya dan kemudian menghela nafas pelan.

Hingga seorang wanita berpakaian cukup tebal dengan kepala yang di tutupi tudung dan syal yang hampir menutupi bagian bawah wajahnya datang dan duduk di sebelahnya. Ia juga tidak sendiri. Karena di tangannya tampak sesuatu yang di tutupi kain berlapis-lapis. Dan tangan kecil keluar seperti ingin menyentuh sesuatu namun wanita itu memasukannya kembali lalu menggerakkan tangannya menimang.

Wanita itu menoleh dan menyadari seseorang telah lebih dulu duduk. Ia pun segera membungkuk hormat walau sebenarnya itu adalah kursi umum. Wanita yang sedang mengandung itu pun membalas dengan membungkukkan tubuhnya juga.

Lalu terdengar isak tangis bayi, dan tangisan itu seperti meronta kelaparan. Namun wanita itu hanya menepuk-nepuk bagian bawah bayi itu dan mengecup pipinya juga sesekali berbisik pelan pada bayinya. Namun bayi itu tidak mengecilkan tangisnya sebelum perutnya terisi dengan makanan.

"tenanglah...tunggu sampai paman datang menjemput ya..." wanita itu terus berbisik kepada bayinya.

Sedangkan wanita yang tengah mengandung hanya menatap sedikit iba. Karena tidak seharusnya bayi berada di luar ruangan apalagi di udara yang cukup dingin seperti ini. Tapi mungkin saja wanita di sebelahnya ada urusan dan tidak bisa di tunda dan terpaksa membawa anaknya.

Tapi tangisan bayi itu semakin menjadi dan wanita itu malah tampak panik dan segera melihat sekitar. Ia menoleh ke sekitar untuk mencari sesuatu tapi ia ingat ia hanya membawa bayinya tanpa barang yang lain.

Sampai akhirnya wanita yang tengah mengandung itu mencoba mendekati. Ia melirik sosok bayi dari balik kain-kain yang tebal.

Sesaat matanya terbuka lebar menunjukkan rasa terkejut dan kagumnya karena bayi itu begitu lucu dan tampan. Pipinya gembul berisi dan hidung mungilnya begitu mancung. Sudah di pastikan bahwa bayi itu jika besar nanti akan menjadi sosok yang rupawan.

Cukup lama wanita yang sedang mengandung itu terkagum sampai tangisan keras si bayi menyadarkannya.

Lalu wanita itu meraih tasnya dan mencoba mencari sesuatu. Ia cukup belanja banyak hari ini untuk stok satu bulan kedepan. Dan berharap barang yang ia beli ada untuk di gunakan saat ini. Dan..

"ah dapat" gumamnya sambil tersenyum bangga.

Ia mengeluarkan botol susu dan sebuah pompa untuk asi. Lalu ia juga mengeluarkan tisu basah dan mengelap botol susu itu.

"maaf...apa asimu masih lancar?" tanya nya pada si wanita yang menggendong bayi.

Wanita yang menggendong bayi itu terdiam menatap sebentar. Sampai ia mengangguk pelan.

"disana ada toilet. Kau bisa menggunakan nya sebentar jika kau ragu untuk menyusui bayimu di tempat umum."

Namun wanita itu menatap ragu.

"tapi...aku sedang menung-"

"aku akan menjaga bayimu jika kau butuh"

Dan setelah beberapa detik menimbang-nimbang. Akhirnya wanita itu menerima botol itu dan memberikan bayinya kepada wanita yang sedang hamil dengan sangat hati-hati.

Karena melihat dari ukurannya, sepertinya ia akan melahirkan kurang dari 2 bulan lagi.

"tolong jaga bayiku sebentar. Aku akan kembali" pintanya dan si wanita yang sedang hamil mengangguk

Kemudian wanita itu beranjak dari kursi panjang dengan segera dan melangkah cepat untuk masuk ke salah satu kafe.

Sedangkan wanita yang sedang hamil itu masih duduk tenang sambil menepuk dan menimang si bayi. Sesekali jarinya mengelus pelan pipi gembul itu dan kemudian tersenyum. Bayi itu benar-benar menarik perhatiannya. Perkiraan bayi ini berusia 6 atau 8 bulan karena tubuhnya berisi dan ia juga sudah bisa duduk. Dan tentu saja ia harus ekstra menjaga posisi si bayi apalagi saat ini si bayi sedang menangis, agar kandungannya tidak terkena tendangan si bayi.

"kau begitu lincah" gumamnya. "tunggu sebentar ya...ibumu akan datang sebentar lagi "

Dan setelah menunggu kurang lebih 30 menit, wanita yang adalah ibu dari bayi itu datang. Dengan langkah cepat ia berjalan mendekati kursi panjang itu dan duduk di sebelah bayinya. Di buka tutup botol bayi itu dan segera memberikan pada bayinya.

Dan bayi berpipi gembul dengan rakusnya meneguk susu seolah takut susunya akan direbut. bahkan tidak harus menunggu sampai 3 menit, botol susu itu langsung kosong dalam sekejap. Padahal botol susu itu ukurannya cukup besar untuk ukuran bayi.

"dia benar-benar bayi yang sangat sehat" puji wanita yang sedang hamil.

Si ibu bayi itu hanya tersenyum simpul, sesekali ia mengelus kepala bayinya dan merapatkan kain hangat agar udara dingin tidak menyentuh buah hatinya. Lalu ia kembali menoleh melihat ke jalanan sekitar dengan perasaan sedikit cemas.

"sedang menunggu seseorang?" tanya wanita yang sedang hamil. Sikap si ibu bayi itu tentu menimbulkan tanda tanya bagi si wanita hamil.

Ada perasaan ragu untuk menjawab, tapi kemudian ibu bayi itu mengangguk pelan.

"siapa?"

"aa..adik-ku"

Wanita yang sedang hamil hanya mendesah dan tersenyum. "mungkin dia terjebak macet. Suamiku juga belum datang"

Ya. Seharusnya suaminya sudah menjemputnya tapi sudah hampir satu jam suaminya belum datang menjemput.

"mungkin..." gumam si ibu bayi.

Lalu keadaan hening sejenak. Hanya terdengar ocehan si bayi yang sedang bahagia karena perutnya sudah terisi.

"eemmm maaf. Bolehkah aku minta tolong lagi?" pinta ibu si bayi itu tiba-tiba.

"ya?"

"aku...meninggalkan koperku di rumah. Aku pikir aadikku datang lebih cepat. Aku mau kembali ke rumah tapi aku bingung-"

"aku bisa menjaga bayimu" sahut wanita itu dengan cepat. Ia tersenyum karena paham apa yang sedang di pikirkan oleh ibu si bayi ini.

"apa...aapa tidak merepotkan mu?" tanya ibu itu sedikit ragu.

Wanita itu menggeleng, "aku sedang tidak terburu-buru. Suamiku juga belum datang. Kalaupun dia sudah datang, aku bisa memintanya menunggu"

Ada senyuman dari balik wajah si ibu yang sedang berusaha untuk di tutupi dengan syal tebal. Lalu kemudian ia menghela nafas dan mencoba bangkit.

"rumahku tidak jauh, aku akan kembali dengan cepat. Aku mohon sangat sangat memohon jaga bayiku sebentar, aku akan segera kembali"

Wanita itu mengangguk dan tersenyum "aku akan menjaganya. Cepatlah, sebelum anakmu menangis untuk kedua kalinya"

Dan akhirnya ibu muda itu mengangguk lalu melangkah pergi, dan mulai berlari kecil ketika berada di perempatan jalan lalu kemudian menghilang ketika sampai di sebuah belokan gang.

Wanita itu masih menimang dan menepuk si bayi. Selama bayi itu tenang maka wanita itu ikut tenang sampai si ibu kembali.

Sesekali ia mengecup kening bayi itu dan aroma bedak bayi itu menguar sehingga menimbulkan kesan hangat dan bahagia bagi si wanita. Karena aroma bayi tersebut membuat ia tidak sabar untuk menanti buah hatinya lahir dan mengisi hari-harinya nanti.

Namun lima belas menit kemudian terjadi kericuhan di jalan.

Beberapa mobil hitam mengkilat datang beriringan dan beberapa pria berjas hitam keluar lalu masuk ke beberapa toko dan sisi jalan.

Pria-pria itu bukan orang baik. Mereka masuk dengan paksa bahkan pelanggan di toko itu di dorong paksa dan pintu kaca juga menjadi sasaran tangan kasar mereka.

Beberapa orang berlari panik. Dan rasa takut mulai menghampiri si wanita. Tanpa sadar ia memeluk erat bayi di dalam dekapannya. Ia melirik ke sekitar namun tanda-tanda ibu dari bayi ini belum muncul. Bahkan suaminya juga belum terlihat.

Ia melihat orang-orang yang tidak bersalah di dorong dan di tarik paksa. Tidak melihat apakah yang mereka dorong wanita atau pria. Atau bahkan orang tua dan anak-anak!

Melihat sikap kejam mereka membuat wanita itu semakin di liputi perasaan takut dan bahkan tubuhnya gemetar. Nafasnya mulai memburu secepat detak jantungnya. Pria-pria berjas itu masuk dan keluar dengan paksa tak tentu dan tidak melihat tempat. Bahkan dua diantaranya hendak berjalan kearahnya.

Rasa takut semakin menjadi mengingat ia hanyalah seorang wanita dengan dua tanggung jawab. Buah hatinya dan bayi dalam gendongannya. Ia takut jika salah satu dari mereka melukainya atau bayi itu atau bayi dalam kandungannya.

Tanpa sadar air mata mulai keluar dari ujung matanya. Kedua pria berwajah bengis dan berbadan kekar sudah hampir dekat.

Wanita itu bergerak mundur. Ia melihat sekitar dan mencari jalan aman untuk melarikan diri.

Namun tiba-tiba tangan kekar menarik pergelangan tangannya secara paksa lalu menariknya ke sebuah tempat kecil seperti gang sempit.

"to-tolong lepaskan aku!"

"diam!" pria itu menyentaknya dan membuat wanita itu semakin ketakutan.

Ia tidak mengerti apa kesalahan nya. Kenapa pria-pria itu merusak jalanan kota. Berbuat kasar pada orang-orang yang tak di kenalnya. Dan bahkan dirinya ikut menjadi sasaran.

Kemudian pria bertubuh tinggi kekar mendorong wanita itu ke tembok dan menekan bahunya untuk berjongkok. Tentu rasa sakit mulai terasa dan ia ingin berteriak. Tapi tangan pria itu menutup mulutnya.

"diam! Jangan mengeluarkan suara sampai mereka pergi!" bisik pria itu dengan nada menekan.

Wanita itu hanya menurut pasrah. Tangannya masih memeluk si bayi agar tenang dan tangannya yang lain menjaga agar kandungan nya tidak terjadi sesuatu.

"sial. kemana si pelacur itu pergi?!"

"kita tidak butuh pelacur itu! Kita butuh bayinya!"

"tentu saja bayinya bersama ibunya, bodoh!"

"diamlah! Cepat cari sebelum bos menembak kepala kita!"

Dan perlahan suara itu mulai menghilang bersama langkah sepatu mereka.

lelaki yang bersamanya melepaskan tangannya yang menutupi mulut wanita itu. Sisi tangannya terlihat basah. Saat menoleh ternyata wanita itu menangis. Bekas air mata ternyata membasahi tangannya.

Wanita itu masih diam menatapnya penuh ketakutan dan seolah memaksa untuk menjawab apa yang sedang terjadi.

"tenang...aku bukan salah satu dari mereka. Maafkan aku" ucapnya dengan suara pelan. Tidak seperti saat dia menariknya dan menyuruh wanita itu untuk diam.

Lalu kemudian tatapan mata lelaki itu menurun dan melihat bayi yang berada di pelukan wanita itu. Tiba-tiba tatapannya berubah sendu dan bibirnya menarik membentuk sebuah senyuman.

"Hey tampan. Kau baik-baik saja"

Ucapan tersebut tentu menimbulkan banyak tanda tanya untuk si wanita. Kenapa pria itu langsung terarah pada si bayi dan seolah sangat mengenalnya. Tapi belum sempat bertanya, pria itu kembali menariknya meninggalkan tempat sempit dan pengap. Dan juga mengindari dari pria berjas hitam seperti seorang algojo dari salah seorang mafia.

Cukup jauh mereka berjalan sambil bersembunyi dari pria-pria berjas hitam seperti layaknya bermain petak umpat. Wanita hamil itu pun hanya menurut pasrah. Ia tidak mengerti apa yang sedang terjadi. Kenapa ia di bawa dan kenapa ia membawa bayi ini. Lalu kemana si ibu dari bayi ini? Apakah wanita itu penculik bayi tapi karena ketahuan akhirnya bayi itu di titipkan padanya?

Anda saja ia bisa lebih tega, maka kini ia tidak berada dalam masalah.

Cukup lama ia merenung sampai tidak menyadari bahwa pria yang membawanya berhenti di sebuah rumah kecil yang dindingnya hanya terbuat dari papan triplek dan di sampingnya hanya ada satu pohon rindang yang menemani rumah kecil itu.

"kita dimana?" tanya wanita itu masih dalam perasaan takut.

Namun pria itu tidak segera menjawabnya. Ia sibuk mencari sebuah kunci dari dalam saku.

Jadi apakah rumah ini milik pria itu?

_krekk..._

Pintu terbuka dan terdengar suara derit dari engsel pintu yang kering.

Suasana di dalam rumah itu cukup sepi bahkan terlalu sepi. Pencahayaan pun cukup minim karena hanya ada sebuah lampu patromax di sudut ruangan.

Wanita itu masih diam berdiri di depan pintu sebelum akhirnya ia masuk karena pria itu menariknya.

Setelah mereka berdua masuk , pria itu berjalan untuk mengambil lampu patromax dan menyimpan tidak jauh dari posisi mereka berdiri.

Wanita itu melihat keadaan sekeliling. Ini seperti rumah kosong. Perabot rumah yang sedikit hanya tersedia satu kursi dan meja kecil. Sudut ruangan di penuhi sarang laba-labar. Cahaya dari lampu jalan menerobos masuk melalui celah jendela.

Tangan wanita itu mulai bergetar, jantungnya berdetak lebih cepat dan keringat dingin menghasi dahinya di saat suhu udara cukup dingin. Tapi bayi dalam gendongannya justru tertidur pulas di saat dirinya di ambang perasaan takut. Sampai tatapannya beralih pada pria yang membawanya. Kenapa ia mengikuti pria itu dan kenapa ia merasa pria ini bukan pria jahat?

Tanpa sadar wanita itu mengambil duduk dan menimang si bayi agar tetap tertidur. Cukup konyol bukan ketika dia merasa ragu dan takut akan sesuatu namun dia masih mempertahankan hal tersebut?

Kemudian pria itu menghampiri. Dia berjongkok di depannya dan tangan kekarnya bergerak untuk membuka kain yang hampir menutupi wajah si bayi.

Sebuah senyuman dan tatapan mendalam terukir di wajahnya yang hanya di terangi oleh lampu pijar.

"bisakah kau menjaganya, sebentar?"

Wanita itu menatap bingung. Apa yang sedang di bicarakan nya?

"Aku anggap kau mau" dan pria itu tiba-tiba berdiri lalu mengeratkan jaketnya. "tetap diam disini. buka pintu setelah dua belas tujuh"

Lalu pria itu memberikan kunci di tangan wanita itu. Dan kemudian dia keluar dan pergi.

Cukup lama wanita itu terdiam sampai ia menyadari sesuatu.

"tunggu!"

Terlambat. Saat wanita itu hendak keluar, Pria itu sudah menghilang di kegelapan malam. Dan keadaan kembali sunyi.

Hanya ada dia dan bayi itu...

Dua jam duduk menunggu. Tidak tahu apa yang ia tunggu. Wanita itu seolah terhipnotis oleh ucapan dari pria itu. Dia masih duduk diam di dekat pintu.

Padahal di tangannya terdapat sebuah kunci dan ia yakini bahwa kunci itu adalah kunci dari rumah ini. Dia bisa saja pergi dan meninggalkan bayi itu di rumah ini. Tapi ia bukan wanita jahat tak berhati.

Ia sedang mengandung. Dan ia tidak ingin sesuatu akan berimbas pada anaknya sewaktu-waktu.

Ia melihat jam tangannya. Sudah memasuki pukul 12 malam.

Berada di rumah kosong yang letaknya tidak tahu persis dimana. Sambil menjaga bayi yang belum di kenalnya di tengah malam.

Semoga sesuatu yang buruk tidak datang lagi padanya.

_tttokkk_

Sebuah ketukan dari pintu mengejutkannya. Ia memeluk bayi itu lalu bergerak menjauh dari pintu.

_ttookkk ttokkk_

Ia menatap pintu itu dengan perasaan takut dan gelisah. Siapa yang datang dan kenapa orang itu tahu ada seseorang di dalam rumah kosong yang sudah tidak berpenghuni?

_tttokkk ttokkk ttokkk_

Orang itu masih berada di depan pintu. Dan wanita itu masih duduk tanpa berani melihat siapa yang datang dari celah pintu.

_ttokk_.

Ketukan itu terhenti.

Wanita itu masih menatap bayang seseorang yang berdiri di depan pintu yang terpantul pada tembok di hadapannya.

Tidak ada suara lagi yang terdengar. Dan wanita itu kembali memeluk erat bayi di gendongannya.

"_dua belas tujuh_"

Ucapan pria tadi kembali terngiang. Apa maksud dari ucapannya itu?

_Dua belas tujuh..._

Tiba-tiba mata wanita itu terbuka lebar. Ia berusaha bangkit dan berdiri dengan susah payah. Sedikit tertatih ia berjalan mendekati pintu tersebut. Lalu ia mengambil kunci yang ia simpam sebentar di dalam saku mantelnya lalu mulai membuka pintu tersebut.

_Dua belas tujuh..._

_Krekkk_...

"Jin!"

"Namjoon!"

Wanita itu segera memeluk pria di hadapan dengan satu tangannya karena tangannya yang lain masih menggendong bayi. Dan pria itu juga langsung membalas memeluk erat wanita itu.

"aku takut..." ucap wanita itu dengan suara bergetar.

"aku tahu. Ayo kita pulang"

Mereka melepaskan pelukannya lalu pria itu segera membawa wanita yang adalah istrinya untuk meninggalkan rumah kosong itu tanpa banyak bicara.

Mobilnya di parkir 100 meter dari lokasi rumah kosong. Itulah kenapa Jin tidak mendengar suara kendaraan yang datang. Terlebih suara mobil suaminya.

Dua belas tujuh...

Ia ingat saat ini sudah pukul dua belas malam. Dan terdengar suara tujuh ketukan. Kenapa hal tersebut bisa sesuai dengan apa yang di ucapkan oleh pria yang membawanya ke rumah itu?

Lalu ia menoleh ke arah suaminya. Suaminya pun datang pas saat jam menunjukkan pukul dua belas malam dan dia juga mengetuk pintu sebanyak tujuh kali. Apakah suaminya juga bertemu dengan pria itu?

Apa maksud dari semua ini?

Belum sampai mobilnya, kaki wanita itu mulai lemas dan ia mulai kehilangan tenaga untuk berdiri. Sampai akhirnya pandangannya mulai gelap dan ia kehilangan kesadarannya.

Seokjin menggeliat di tempat tidurnya dan ia mulai membuka matanya. Dia sudah berada di sebuah ruangan yang sangat ia kenal.

Kamarnya...

Matanya terpejam dan ia menghela nafas lebih lama. Ternyata semalam ia hanya bermimpi.

Lalu tangannya bergerak menuju perutnya yang membentuk. Sebuah senyuman terukir di saat ia masih memejamkan mata.

"kau tidur nyenyak kah? Maaf ibu sudah mimpi buruk. Ibu harap itu tidak mengganggumu" gumamnya.

Tapi...

Oeekkk oekkkk oekkk!

Seokjin terkejut dan membuka matanya. Ia menoleh ke samping dan melihat box bayi yang ia siapkan untuk calon buah hati nya nanti sudah terisi oleh bayi!

Dengan susah payah ia bangkit dari tempat tidurnya dan mulai berjalan menghampiri bayi yang menangis di dalam box bayinya.

Bayi itu.. Bayi itu mirip dengan bayi yang ada di mimpinya. bukankah bayi itu yang ada di mimpinya semalam? Tapi kenapa...

"Jin" suara panggilan dari balik pintu mengalihkan perhatiannya.

Seokjin menoleh dan melihat suaminya datang sambil membawa sepiring kue yang baru di keluarkan dari microwave dan segelas susu untuk ibu hamil.

"istirahatlah. Dokter bilang kau-"

"apa yang sudah terjadi?" tanya Seokjin yang memotong kalimat suaminya.

Namjoon mengerutkan dahinya. Ia meletakkan nampan berisi makanan di atas meja dan menghampiri Seokjin.

"apa yang terjadi?" ucapnya mengulang pertanyaan istrinya. "terjadi apanya?"

"aku semalam bermimpi seorang wanita menitipkan bayinya. Lalu seorang pria membawaku ke sebuah rumah kosong dan aku di tinggalkan disana. Lalu kau...kau datang dan..."

"Itu bukan mimpi sayang. Semalam aku benar menjemputmu dan kau benar berada di rumah kosong itu"

Mata Seokjin terbelalak. Jadi semalam itu bukan mimpi?

"ketika aku menjemputmu, di jalan benar-benar sangat macet dan aku terjebak disana. Karena puluhan mobil mewah lewat dan kami benar-benar tidak boleh lewat sampai mereka pergi. Selain itu kami semua harus lewat jalur lain yang justru memakan waktu lebih lama. Di jalan aku benar-benar frustasi. Aku takut terjadi sesuatu yang buruk padamu. Dan ketika aku sampai di tempat dimana kau menungguku, kau tidak ada. Hanya ada barang belanjaanmu tergeletak berantakan disana. Aku benar-benar marah pada diriku sendiri"

Namjoon menjeda ceritanya ketika tangan Seokjin menggenggam erat tanganya. Kemudian pria itu balik menggenggam tangan istrinya dan tersenyum.

"saat aku kembali ke mobilku, seseorang menyimpan kertas di sisi jendela mobil. Dia mengirim gambar sebuah rumah dan aku mencari rumah itu. Aku berkeliling dari kota hingga pelosok yang belum pernah aku datangi. Dan ketika aku sampai di sebuah jalan kecil. Aku nekat berjalan sendiri dan aku menemukan rumah itu. Aku tidak yakin kau berada di dalam apalagi di dalam pesan bilang kau membawa bayi. Tapi orang itu tidak berbohong. Kau ada disana dan aku tidak bisa menahan emosiku melihat kau selamat. Aku ingin berteriak Tapi aku memilih untuk segera membawamu pulang apalagi melihatmu hampir tidak sadarkan diri, aku benar-benar takut terjadi sesuatu padamu dan anak kita"

Mendengar cerita itu membuat Seokjin tersenyum dan langsung memeluk suaminya begitu erat. Segala pikiran buruk yang hampir menyerangnya tentang suaminya semalam sirna seketika. Ia yakin suaminya pasti berusaha mencari dan menolongnya.

Dan soal pria semalam.

Apakah pria itu yang mengirim pesan pada suaminya? Karena tidak mungkin suaminya dengan mudah mencari hanya dengan pesan dari selembar foto. Dan jika memang benar, kenapa pria itu bisa dengan tepat menemukan suaminya?

Tiba-tiba kepalanya terasa pusing dan berdenyut keras. Namjoon yang melihatnya langsung berubah khawatir dan segera membawa Seokjin untuk kembali berbaring di atas ranjang.

"ada apa? apakah semalam terjadi sesuatu?" tanya Namjoon.

Seokjin hanya menggeleng sambil memegang dahinya.

"istirahatlah. Panggil aku jika butuh sesuatu" ucapnya kemudian mengecup dahi Seokjin sebelum beranjak dari kamar sambil membawa bayi yang masih memangis kelaparan.


End file.
